A known example of a conventional yarn producing apparatus for producing carbon nanotube yarn is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. In the yarn producing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, nanotube fibers are drawn from a nanotube forest (carbon nanotube assembly) provided on a substrate and then false-twisted by a spinneret.